True Destiny
by Herodan3
Summary: It was a twist of Fate when the almighty Vegito split within Buu's body eliminating the most powerful Saiyan's destiny from the record books. But what if Vegito stayed combined, and managed to fend off Buu? How will this affect things to come? Rated M for some excessive violence and coarse language. I do not own anything in this story they belong to Toei,Funimation& Akira Toryama
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Divergence**_

* * *

Bibidi's creation was face down in the sand his body reforming. Above him covered in a golden veil of energy was Vegito, Goku and Vegeta's fusion. He had been completely embarrassed by the Super Saiyan being beaten to Hell and back feeling all the pain and regenerating only to feel the pain again.

"Buu I didn't hit you that hard come on," the fusion taunted. Vegito in general was arrogant and he had all the right to be after all Buu hadn't really damaged him at all."Come on Buu hit me," the arrogant Saiyan leaned in.

'Rah!' Buu blasted off sending sand kicking into the air. His right hand smashed into Vegito's abdomen doubling over the mighty Saiyan. The magical creation lifted his hands up in a double fist in a swift movement he sent the Super Saiyan to the ground shattering the rocky coast below.

The pink creature formed spheres of ki in either one of his hands. It whirred as the energy grew more intense sparks of electricity trailing off. Veins emerged on the creature's skin as he stressed to keep all the energy under control he was going to make Vegito suffer.

'Vroom!' the two spheres collided with the downed Saiyan. A pink dome emerged from the blast point winds gusting as it intensified. Cracks of lightening came off as the super powerful demon began to laugh.

"Hahaha and he called himself the greatest warrior in the universe.

"That is because it is true," the fused voice came from behind him.

"How?!" Buu screamed in frustration.

"You thought I wouldn't be able to take a couple energy blast? You are mistaken," his fist sent Buu across the ocean."My power is realm above yours," the pink abomination was struck in the back on the head even though he was miles away from Vegito."Justice will prevail here Buu and you can't stop it this is fate," the creature was caught with a short leg kick that sent him skidding across the sea to a small island in the archipelago.

'_I was able to decimate either of them why is he any different,_' Buu grit his body slowly regaining its composure.

A blue sphere showed in the distance sparks of light clicking off in the distance. Behind the spark a golden flare of aura spun around. Buu couldn't believe it the power of the attack was near unfathomable and Vegito wan't stressing it. The Saiyan let loose a chuckle.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" the blast jetted forward turning the air to plasma.

Buu flared his pink aura forming an energy ball between his hands. The pink sphere was fired off but it was ripped through splitting off and dissipating. The blue sphere drew closer parting waves around. Buu held out his hands trying to repel the destructive attack.

'Verboom!' the island vanished beneath a mushroom cloud. A huge dome of blue light erupted out of chain of land reducing it to atoms. The ocean parted in that area only to overlap seconds afterward covering the land where Buu was standing.

'_That wasn't enough come on Buu you're starting to bore me,_' Vegito grinned placing his hands on his hips.

Bubbles of pink goo made it to to surface. The ocean crashed over as more energy was used to rebuild the bodily structure of Buu. Bibidi's creation slowly began to form into a reasonable mold however it was still crude and unrefined. Even with all of his absorptions Buu was being dominated.

"Hit me Buu I'll let you," he taunted the mound of goo as it formed limbs and the head.

Buu's body had reformed but sweat dripped down his face. The creature was tired and beaten but he still had the ability to consume the being that had given him so much trouble. The piece he sent under the waves was slowly swimming toward the Saiyan fusion ready to absorb his essence and body.

'_Buu I know you are sending that goo toward me,_' Vegito tracked the energy of the goo ball.

The pink bubblegum grinned believing himself to have won as the gum-like material emerged behind Vegito. It wrapped around the Saiyan binding tightly as the figure didn't struggle. Slowly the pink substance shrunk down before being flung back at Buu's body ready to bond with its creator.

* * *

_World of the Kai's..._

"It's over Vegito failed," Kibitokai cried out.

"For shame," the Old Kai chastised.

"What do you mean ancestor?" the fused god turned toward the elder.

"You young Kaioshin are always the same but that is not my point. Buu usually changes when he is tasked with an absorption," the old god pointed out."Look at Buu has he changed other than taking off Gohan's dogi top?"

"So that means Vegito is still free?" the young Kaioshin asked.

"Of course and he's probably searching for the others," the wrinkled god pointed out a very reasonable assumption.

* * *

_Inside Buu..._

'_I need to keep up my shield don't want to be digested by Buu,_' Vegito thought taking his first steps into the innards of the demon. He could sense the other's energy but something stopped him and quickly.

* * *

And with those words this universe changed forever.

* * *

"Why haven't you been assimilated yet!" Buu hissed a miniature version lifting up from the squishy floor.

"I'm stronger than you Buu. I'm also smarter," Vegito turned away and walked closer to his friend's energy sources."And if you'd excuse me I have a few people to save." he started walking.

From the floor of wherever they were a hand reached out grabbing onto the floor and lifting the rest of its body out. In front of him was a perfect facsimile of Gohan and enraged look on his face.

"How does it feel Vegito to stare at your son and realize his disappointment in you?" Buu maniacally shrieked.

"He's right dad," the facsimile hissed."**You** left us alone in a world of evil mom, Goten, and I," the orange donning figure continued to approach the fusion."**You** always thought of **yourself** first against Frieza, after Cell, 'I don't want to come back just yet' you said to Porunga after Namek exploded. Then you didn't want to be revived after Cell I'm sick of you!" the teenager threw his fist forward.

The fusion took the blow to his face skidding back as the blow connected."Gohan I'm not your Father and you'd never see me as such," the combined voice huffed."However that gives you no reason to throw a sissy fit like some three year old child!" the fusion's own fist lashed out striking the Gohan clone in the face shattering his jaw.

"KA!" the teen's hands were pulled back but his wrist were grabbed by Vegito held up above his head.

"No Gohan it isn't worth doing this please forgive me," the white glove was placed on the false demi-Saiyan's chest energy boiling in the palm. In a white flash Gohan was no longer there instead the Buu Goo he was made off fell to the floor finished.

"How could you Vegetto? It was your son," the sinister demon acted appalled.

"You just said it yourself Buu. It wasn't anything of value to me. It was made of you! It was nothing more than you playing with my emotions! And It will be your undoing!" Vegito lunged forward his elbow striking the miniature Buu's chin knocking the head through a loop causing Buu to land on his own insides.

"Damn it what have I done," the atrocity began to realize.

"Buu you have pissed off the most powerful being in exsistance and you will pay for it!" the Saiyan growled fiercely his aura jolting around him."Big Bang ATTACK!" the sphere launched forward obliterating the tiny Buu.

Vegito hurriedly blasted up through Buu's throat heading toward his head. The Super Saiyan had a mission and he was going to complete it. His shield grew as steam shot from the gullet of the demon bouncing off like a ball to a wall. He reached the head no a second later the walls lined with those he loved.

"No don't remove them!" another small Buu appeared.

'Bzzt!' a blade of energy extended from his index and middle fingers cutting down Piccolo's pod."Its a little too late for that," he readied to slash down Trunks.

"Stop!" an energy orb whizzed his way however he deflected it with ease watching as it smashed against the side of Buu's skull.

"Try and make me," another swift motion cut Gohan from the wall taking another intellect from Buu's body.

"Buu said stop!" the demon's arm extended toward him but it was grabbed by the white glove.

"Buu, I say whine!" a jolt of energy ran through the limb vaporizing it as it went along. The creature much like Vegito said whined in agony as those atoms disappeared.

'Bzzt!' once more Goten fell to the ground his pod landing beside Trunks'."Humph what's in that pod?" Vegito floated over to the pink sphere in the center of the head cavity."It's fat Buu!" he gasped realizing that Buu had eaten himself.

"Don't touch Buu!" another miniature Buu flew at the Saiyan just a second too late. The two cords were severed Vegito grabbing his companion's pods by their stems.

"See ya around Buu, I'd love to see what happens but I got to go!"

He drew back his hand knowing that at his near microscopic size it would take a lot of energy to blast out of the creature. His hand lit up with whitish-blue energy the sphere kept growing until it was about his size. In a swift beam the orb shot through Buu's head forming a gaping gash that was already closing up. Instinctively Vegito tossed Gohan out of it the power large enough for him to Instant Transmit to.

"Adios!" he placed his first two fingers on his forehead vanishing.

He appeared on the outside the others out of their pods but unconscious. Gohan was moving but he couldn't find the energy to stand up. Fat Buu was lying on the ground actually damaged.

"Yeah you did it Mister Goku!" Hercule laughed his hand raised in a peace sign.

"Not quite," the fusion noticed that Buu was surrounded by a pink cloud now."The real battle has yet to begin," he grinned sensing that this Buu was slightly above Super Buu's normal level.

* * *

_What do ya think about it? This is not going to be a Universe 16 carbon copy from its DBM form. I'm hoping that the story doesn't come across that way either._

_Hope you liked this Prologue/ First Chapter,_

_~Herodan3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Child of Evil**_

* * *

Vegito looked at the cloud the spiked power level he sensed was dwindling down. The smirk he had used was now a sad frown, this power wasn't much greater than the Fat Buu lying on the ground behind him. He had all the right reasons to be disappointed as well as when the pink smoke cleared he saw something he'd never thought possible.

The pink demon now only had the stature of a seven year old an eight year old at best. His long antenna was now reduced to a stump with a small bump on the end. His wore puffy white trousers like his other incarnations with a golden belt buckle signed with a calligraphic 'M' in the center. His long arms were limp at his sides with the same gold trimmed guards on his wrist as Super Buu before him.

'_Really that is the biggest threat to the universe,_' the fusion of rival's thought disappointed at the small fry of an enemy."Buu let's finish this up I'm getting kinda hungry," the Saiyan taunted.

'Phoom!' the creature launched off of the ground throwing his fist forward. The blow connected but it barely phased the fighter. Buu flipped back landing on his feet and he began pounding his chest.

"Me Buu kill you!" a barrage of energy blast shot out from the pink demon's hands. Humored Vegito swiveled to his left blasting off of the ground and striking his elastic foe in the cheek sending his head stretching off of his body. He followed up with an ax fist knocking the head into the ground Buu's neck extended like a rubber band.

"For some who wants to kill me you really suck at it," the fused voice laughed as the blasphemous creation pulled his body to his head.

The ground shook a massive kiai blowing it apart. Vegito forced his majestic aura outward blowing the rocks to bits as this Kid Buu stood before him. A large kiai blew towards him and past him destroying a rock face a couple hundred feet away.

"Neat trick," Vegito pulled back both of his gloved hands."My turn!" he pushed them forward a large wave of invisible ki cut through the air severing Buu's body in half."Let's try this way!" he held his hands one atop the other in a vertical way another invisible blast of ki shot out this time cutting the two halves of Kid Buu in half vertically.

'Ergh!' Buu grunt the pieces melding together and launching a huge pink ball of ki.

'_Shit that's enough to destroy this planet if I let it hit,_' the Super Saiyan pulled his hands to his sides a orb of energy already forming."Kame!" the orb started to spark."Hame!" it grew more intense as the opposing blast drew closer to him."HA!" his hands shot forth a massive Super Kamehameha blowing the orb into Buu's body detonating it against the near indestructible material Buu was made off.

The small atoms of Kid Buu began to meld back together. Several small blobs floated in the air swirling around a central more larger piece of the heinous creation. They merged once more the basic outline of the creature forming back the details filling in a few moments later.

'Zzt!' this time Vegito was gone vanishing seemingly into hyperspace. His fist punched through the monster's face tearing the body part cleanly in two. His follow up kick bent Babidi's monster into a Z-shape. Spinning back around with an elbow the Super Saiyan knocked the reformed head of the beast forward a large dent forming.

"Hey there Buu," the Saiyan's hand was placed on the creature's spine."Time to split!" a yellow blast ripped through the creature removing his torso from seemingly the djinn's body.

"Hehe!" it laughed the torso forming into fist that punched Vegito away. The combined into the basic shape of a Kamehameha. The pink orb formed much like the blue one formed for the legendary fusion."Ha!" the cackle of Kid Buu cried out the blast consuming Vegito's entire body.

* * *

_World of the Kaioshin..._

"I knew it. Not even Vegito could beat Buu in his pure form," Kabitokai bit his nails.

"How could you say that about me Kaioshin," the fused voice popped out behind the god.

"You're alive?" the fusion was asked.

"Of course, this Kid Buu though he's not as controlled as the other Buus. He's too unpredictable," the Saiyan stated.

"Yes, but you should be able to beat him right?" Kabito asked.

"He sure can what part of Kid Buu being weaker than Super Buu do you not understand!" the Elder Kaioshin screamed to his descendant.

"I can but I would most likely destroy Earth and this is the only empty planet I know of," Vegito grinned.

"No this world is sacred you cannot bring that monster here!" he was chastised by younger god.

"Too late he already followed me," the Super Saiyan heard the exit from hyperspace.

"I really don't know Vegito," the Elder Kaioshin sighed as they vanished with Instantaneous Movement.

"Its you and me, Buu do your worst," the arrogant Saiyan laughed his aura coming to life once more.

'Phoom!' the ground gave way as both fighter's launched off of the ground. The two clashed sonic clouds bursting all over the planet as they fought through the skies. Buu was a pretty good martial artist but Vegito had experience and strategy on his side not being hit once and hitting Buu many times. After one last sonic boom Buu was crashed into the planet the union overlooked with a smug expression.

Vegito's hands were held out to his sides two spheres of blue light swirling in the palms. His aura jumped to life spiking high into the air. Crackles of lightning-like particles jumped around the two orbs as Kid Buu looked on from the ground panting wildly.

"Final!" his he cupped his hands though they were still extended in front of him."Kame!" the extended hands were tucked to the side the violent energy within jumping around the cupped hands."Hame!" his aura swirled wildly as the blast grew more powerful. A light glimmered in the fusion's teal eyes a symbol of the true union of the two Saiyans. Their spiritual fusion coalescing in their two grandest attacks uniting as one."Let's see you survive this Buu! Final Kamehame-HA!" the blast rushed out in an azure beam trimmed with golden lightning.

Kid Buu foolishly blasted forward trying to rush through the blast to get to his foe. His body was consumed the parts flaking off as his extended arm was ripped apart. His mouth was agape as he was taken into the beam. The ground beneath him as the blast approached split open sending him deeper into the earth with a final push. A huge dome appeared after illuminating the planet in a blinding flash.

* * *

_Earth..._

"Buu's gone look where he was in atomized!" the fused god lept for joy his elder counterpart looking firmly int the ball.

"Flashy as it was I doubt Buu was destroyed by it. Vegito halted its power toward the end to save our planet, definitely Son Goku's influence," the fifteen generation old god assured.

"Ancestor what are you saying?!" Kibitokai panicked.

"Goku stopped our planet's destruction however he also sparred Buu. If Vegito wasn't a balance of Goku and Vegeta's personality and Vegito was slightly crueler Buu wouldn't be in exsistance anymore," the wrinkled Elder sighed.

"Let's hope Buu is gone," Kibito sat in front of the crystal ball watching intently.

* * *

Vegito grinned looking as the slime slowly lifted from the broken ground. It was in a helix formation unable to unify fully. Whenever Buu had a humanoid shape his body would slime apart slopping on the ground below in blobs. The Saiyan laughed at the misfortune knowing full and well Buu's stamina and durability was wavering like his Super Form had done hours earlier.

"Come on Buu I'll give you fifteen seconds to get yourself together before I truly destroy you. I was looking forward to a challenge but you've only been a disappointment," the Saiyan extended his hand a sphere of light forming in it.

The demon somehow regained his physical form melting away several times before forming a solid shape. His face had sweat dribbling on it, was it even possible for an indestructible creature to sweat? Was the slimy creature finally at the end of his stamina? Vegito wanted to find out.

'Boom!" the ground shattered under Buu as Vegito sent him flying with a right hand. The creature rolled landing on his feet again charging instinctively forward at the amalgamation of Saiyans. His boot was caught his body being swung around and bounced off of the ground. Vegito never had to put much effort into the fight but now he seemed to be enjoying himself somewhat.

"Come on do something hit me with all you got," he taunted. He wasn't very concerned with the fight at least not after Buu reduced his form. The Ultra Buu he had temporarily transformed to inside the pink cloud may have been a more imposing challenge but Kid Buu wasn't."Where's that crazed look in your eye that you had when you attacked Earth as Super Buu? Where's that devil-may-care attitude you had on Earth? Show me it Buu I want a real fight not a battle with a worm!" the ground exploded around them Buu being buried beneath it his Saiyan tormentor looking in the pit at him.

"Buu kill you!" the primitive language escaped the demon's mouth once more a volley of energy bullets blowing into Vegito's body. He was taken aback he had re-awoke the evil being he wanted to battle with. The blast were avoidable and were for the most part the Saiyan union letting a few hit him just as a humorous endeavor.

"No, I'll kill you!" the Saiyan held his hands in front of him a blue sphere spinning around. His eyes locked onto the monster willing to end it there and now. His battle instincts didn't fail him Buu flew up to match his height the blast wouldn't harm the planet and that was all he need. The blonde in his hair glowed brighter as he grinned from ear-to-ear. This was it Buu was going to be atomized and vaporized with another fused blast formed from his two fusses.

"Die!" Buu fired off his pink Kamehameha trying to destroy Vegito. The energy radiating off of Vegito's blast however halted the beam making it bounce off into the near endless space in Other World. The rivals' union was still smiling as the creature blindly kept firing massive blast off only to watch them harmlessly detonate far into the atmosphere.

"BIG BANG!" he readied to fie his hands pulled back in a Kamehameha-like manner. He regretted having to destroy a life having only been born a few hours ago himself. The greatest force in the universe however did what was right for the greater good. After exhaling he opened his eyes again the teal pupils glowing in the blue-white light of the attack before him.

For all that was right in the universe the hero brought himself to it. The planet's atmosphere lit up Buu unknowing of the torment heading his way. The Super Saiyan made his last preparations the blast crackling before his eyes. The greatest being in the universe had to end it and he was going to. The conflicts in his mind had ended his ideals were set aside for the prosperity of those who inhabited the universe and the Other World.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the blast shot forth Buu being exhumed by it. Every subatomic particle in his body was torn apart and burning away. The pink skin turned grey fading away as the blast absorbed his life. The power overwhelmed him destroying every piece of his body ending it all.'Buu I really wish you would come back as a better person that way I could have a student that I could train,' Vegito prayed as Buu died for real this time the beam fading away before him.

His hair dulled to a dark brown. The muscles he had bulged slightly less returning to their normal size. His aura stopped and he descended to the ground to reassess the damage. He looked around a bead of sweat forming on the back of his head.

"Well one thing the Kaioshin can start over," he laughed looking at the broken ground all over the planet. He saw burnt grass and dried lakes from his battles with the demon. He gulped hearing someone reemerge from hyperspace.

"Vegito what did you do?!" Kibitokai screamed out in shock looking at the remains of his once pristine world.

"I beat Buu that's what," he smugly remarked in a Vegeta-like fashion.

"Yes, but look at what happened to our planet," the purple skinned god gasped in shock the smoldering ground sizzling like bacon.

"I fought Buu. I would have looked a lot worse if my Big Bang Kamehameha would have struck it might not even be here," the fusion chuckled looking at the beautiful sky.

"Shin this is not anything that we cannot fix cut the lad some slack. However I do not like that he a mere mortal decided to bring the battle here," the elder frowned upon the Saiyan. He never like mortals on the Sacred World of the Kais but he had no say in the matter so it wasn't worth nagging about.

"Thank Elder," he was bowed to a respectful sign from the Saiyan.

"Another thing Vegito how are you going to explain this to Goku and Vegeta's respective families or more importantly their former spouses?" the god asked. He saw Vegito get a lump in his throat a solemn gulp escaping. Sweat dripped off of the Saiyan's brow as he thought up something.

"Can't they fuse? I mean if I fused already with the Potaras I have no use for them so they can fuse and I'll have a Chima or a Bulchi depending on their choice of names," he said rather well thought out.

"If you can get them to fuse," the fifteen generation old Kaioshin laughed reading a comic strip.

"I think they would they'd share memories so its not like they lose much," the more naive Gokuy-like traits came to light as the Saiyan smiled."And Goten really didn't know Son Goku as a father so he really wouldn't mind my fusion and he and Trunks act like brothers so if they were made brothers through a fusion they'd be fine with it," he looked up at the sky sensing the fluttering life forces of the dead roaming around the Other World.

"And Gohan?" Kibitokai asked.

"We'll have to talk it out with him about a fusion of Bulma and Chi-Chi. But its a little to late for me he'll just have to get used to it," the fusion exhaled trying to think about the possible repercussions of a fusion like Bulma and Chi-Chi's.

"Well that does make sense after all Gohan has know Bulma and Vegeta for the majority of his short life so talking it over would be very idealistic," the Elder Kaioshin once more intervened.

"Guess I should go back to Earth and revive the people Buu killed with the Dragon Balls," the Saiyan placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"I don't understand your dependence on the Dragon Balls however if you must use Nameks they have had far less wishes granted with them over the course of their exsistance," the old Kaioshin sighed.

"You may be right Kibitokai can you get the Namekians to gather the Dragon balls there and bring back Buu's victims?" the hero of the universe asked readying to teleport.

"Of course Vegito it'll be done no long after you return," the god humbly proclaimed.

"Thanks see ya," he vanished into hyperspace a victorious grin on his face.

* * *

Earth...

Gohan was sitting on a large boulder overlooking the ocean. Beside him a groggy Goten was lying down the sunset catching his tired eyes. Trunks was barely able to walk but he kept his eyes on Fat Buu who was still unconscious on the ground behind them.

"Gohan is it really over?" the exhausted Son Goten asked his onyx eyes shining in the light.

"Yes kid it is. Vegeta and Dad did it," the teenager smiled rubbing the palming hair of his younger brother.

"Sweet," the boy yawned falling asleep.

"You did good today Gohan," the gruff voice of his mentor came to his ears.

"Really it was nothing. I'm glad I could help," the teen blushed.

'Zip,' the arrival of the hero sounded. Gohan turned around hoping to see his father however he saw their fusion of Goku and Vegeta a smile on his face. The white gloved right hand of the Saiyan dropped to his side as a gust of wind flew through his brown hair.

"Shouldn't you have lost the fusion by now?" the teenager asked thinking absent minded.

"Maybe you don't remember Gohan but unfortunately I'm never going to defuse," the Saiyan spoke in sigh."What are we going to do with Fat Buu?" the warrior had a naive look on his face.

"Please Mister Goku save Buu he won't do anything I promise," the World Champion came running.

"Really save him? What if he blows his top against Mr. Satan? Can you really depend on us when there are threats to this planet on a yearly basis?" the fusion pointed out.

"But this Buu is nice he's not bad like those other guys. I promise if he does get out of hand that it'll be one my head," the afroed wrestler promised his hands clamped together as a sign of mercy.

Once again the naivety of Son Goku shone through Vegito looking upon the cretin in front of him with saddened eyes. A sighed parted his lips the white gloves on his hips dropping. He opened his onyx eyes once more the puppy dog eyes of the World Heavyweight Champion piercing into his heart.

"All right Hercule you can keep Buu but f he kills anyone or anything he's gone understand," Vegito stated.

"Oh thank you mister Goku," Hercule was on the edge of crying.

"That's nice of you Vegito I'd never expect it from a fusion of Vegeta and my father," Gohan chuckled watching the world champ try to pick up the blubbery mass of Buu.

"Well Gohan in a few hours the damage will be repaired and we'll b back to a normal life of training and waiting for something to appear," the gust whipped through his hair as the sun finally dropped below the horizon."When Bulma and Chi-Chi get revived we'll need to have a conversation with you and the the boys okay?"

"Okay Vegito," the Mystic Saiyan sighed his mentor overlooking the sea on the rock face behind them.

* * *

_Well Chapter Dos is complete. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_I'd also like to note all the reviews this story all ready has. Thanks you guys and gals and unspecified. You really cared about the Power Level I was giving Ultra Buu being slightly above base Super Buu but that was not Kid Buu's ki as this chapter stated._

_I'll give you my opinion below on the Buu class system._

_Buuhan(Super Buu + Gohan, Piccolo, and the boys) Ultra Buu(Buu + Southern Supreme Kaioshin)Buutenks(Super Buu + Gotenks and Piccolo) Buucollo(Super Buu + Piccolo)Super BuuKid Buu/= Evil Buu/= Fat Buu_

_All right that was a lot off of my chest so review if ya want to. Next Chapter will be interesting for sure,_

_~Herodan3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Change of Life**_

* * *

Vegito and Gohan appeared in remains of the broken lookout awaiting the reinvention of the floating palace and more importantly those who were on it. The building began to shine light swirling around as the Dragon's power mended the broken mortar and concrete. The cracks were filled in with the magical light restoring the palatial estate back to its prime.

Light shimmered off of the surface of the lookout once more however it formed the shapes of humans. Videl, the Ox King, Yamcha, and Krillin appeared first wide-eyed and proud to be alive. Another glow of light brought Android Eighteen, Marron, Master Roshi, Bulma and Ch-Chi. The last brought Tien who had requested his revival to be on the lookout knowing it as a rendezvous point for the Z-Fighters.

Piccolo arrived the two boys in tow. Asleep the scratched up children rolled to their backs snores escaping their mouths as the Namek sighed. He had an uneasy feeling that in the next few years a threat was going to target Earth. He was willing to train the two demi-Saiyans just in case they had resentment toward the fused Saiyan.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi looked up to the fused Saiyan. Her onyx eyes were glittering in the sunlight knowing that she could have a full family with her two sons and Goku. But she took a deep breath soon realizing the inverted colors of Vegito's dogi."Wait you're not Goku," she stepped back.

"But he's not Vegeta either what happened?" Bulma gulped fearing that this Saiyan was neither of the two heroes. The turquoise haired heiress soon was shocked to notice the balance of the traits from her husband and Son Goku. Her clear blue eyes suddenly fogged up a shock taking her system."You're their fusion," she muttered in a broken sentence.

"I am," he placed his gloved hands to his hips. His onyx eyes looked at both woman with pity how troubling it must be to lose someone you truly cared about."And sadly I'm not going to be able to defuse. Unlike the Metamorian Fusion the Potara's have no time limit. I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta, I'm Vegito the most powerful Saiyan to grace Earth's surface," he stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Bulma asked. She had hoped that there would be a simple answered but Chi-Chi had other ideas.

"I know we'll fight for him!" the younger woman snapped her fingers crouching into a fighting stance.

"Chi-Chi no you aren't an animal," the Ox King stepped in front of his daughter.

"I had an idea," the Saiyan wiped the tiny bead of sweat from his forehead. He unclipped the Potara earrings from his ears. The two yellow earrings clicked together as he held them up in front of the two women."Remember this is a permanent fusion it is entirely up to you if you want to fuse," he kept his hand extended the two accessories resting now in his palm.

"Well I'm not sure," Bulma sighed looking at Chi-Chi. The black haired martial artist was the stronger of the two in terms of ki but not necessarily brain power. The blue haired woman also had a point would her intellect even out their ki difference? There were too many variables that she couldn't control and that was a subject she needed to think about.

"Ooh a fusion of Chi-Chi and Bulma," Roshi's nose began to drip blood as he fantasized about the hypothetical fusion. He pictured her as a woman with large breast and blue eyes with out pupils like a Super Saiyan's. He grinned at the image knowing that everyone was watching him. The old dog however found himself face to face with an angered Vegito.

"They are my wives Master Roshi without disrespect I guarantee that that is not what they would look like if they fused," the Saiyan placed his hand on the old hermit's shoulder."And if it was I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't care for you," he grinned as he whispered.

"Yeah Bulma's right," Chi-Chi thought about their merger as well. What would the boys think? What would guarantee that they'd be attracted to Vegito? The what ifs were too vast for her to be comfortable with. She loved and respected Goku and had a mutual relationship with Vegeta but her opinion of Vegito was still up in the air."I'll need time to think about it," she sighed.

"Mom take as much time as you'd like it's understandable that you'd be apprehensive. Trust me this is a surprise to me as well," the Mystic Saiyan placed his hand on the woman's shoulder comforting her."So Vegito what are you going to say to the two kids? I mean you only have one pair of Potaras so you can't really keep fusing your problems away," the eighteen year old stood up looking over at Videl.

"Yeah buddy the two kids aren't going to be as mature about it," Krillin interjected his daughter holding his cargo pants. He enjoyed his time with Goku and soon came to the realization that he'd never see his friend ever again.

"Good point again I'll give you time to think about it," the union stated. He placed his hands on the forehead trying to find an energy signature."Gohan catch," the two earrings flew toward the orange donning warrior. He caught them with ease but had a perplexed look on his face.

"What are doing until then?" Gohan asked his hair getting caught in a pulse of air. He had an idea but he wanted conformation so he could explain to the two kids once they woke up.

"I'm going off on my own to think this through, in a few days I'll be back here on the lookout no pressure," he began to vanish."Until then see ya. Chi-Chi, Bulma don't rush and make a mistake I'll accept whatever choice you make," he vanished into hyperspace,.

"Asshole!" Eighteen yelled. She was overwhelmed with emotion how could someone leave their family like that? Even for being a cyborg she shared the pain of the loss of a friend with the two spouses of Vegito.

"Come on Eighteen he's not that bad let's go," Krillin threw Marron onto his back."Master Roshi we'll see you back at the Kame House," they took off leaving the hermit with those left on the lookout.

"Yamcha what are you going to do?" Tien asked his scarred-faced friend.

"Well I need to train. I've made my share of cash off of baseball so I need to get back in the race for the defense of Earth," the short haired human laughed.

"Really I guess that you are getting back in the swing of things? You have a long way to go but Chiatzu and I need a sparring partner," the triclops smiled."Our cabin has plenty of room for you. Speaking off which I need to get back there," he started to lift into the air."I'll see you if you decide to show up," he blasted off in a white stream of light.

"I'll take that offer," Yamcha grinned. He wanted to get back in the swing off things and Tien was a good way to do such. He felt helpless against Majin Buu but maybe if he got some training under his belt the next threat would be slightly less threatening.

"G-Gohan?" Videl walked over to her boyfriend."I thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell us that you were okay?" the girl asked a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well it wasn't really up to me the gods were kinda over bearing about the situation," he blushed as well it didn't go unnoticed by his Namekian mentor.

'_Its all right kid I understood it and she will too it was necessary,_' Piccolo told him telepathically.

'_Really thanks Piccolo that means a lot with dad gone and all,_' he responded in a joking manner.

'_Vegito is very much like the Goku I knew but well the fact of the matter is that Goku isn't coming back,_' the green-skinned warrior responded.

"Mom come on let's get going," Gohan grabbed her hand. He was just glad that she was revived it was a relief to have one parent than not having one at all.

"What about Goten?" she asked realizing the situation.

"I'm training Trunks and him for the next threat," the Super Namek answered."I can't shake this uneasy feeling that something is going it go wrong," he responded.

"Oh okay," Chi-Chi muttered grabbing onto Gohan's shoulder.

"Videl I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he took off.

"I guess you will Saiyaman," she stuck out her tongue taking off opposite to him heading toward her father's billion zeni estate.

* * *

_Other World Check-In Station..._

Buu thrashed about but he was unable to do anything being trapped in a mystical field by Kibitokai. The demon tried with all of his might but the godly field of energy halted his progress. King Yemma looked down upon the sick creature a smile on his face. It was unstable to keep a creature such as Buu in Hell as he could simply rip through the dimensional wall with his Vice Shout given the space.

"I'm glad Vegito asked for your reincarnation Buu," the ogre laughed the ground opening below the pink djinn. He was sucked into the Soul Purification Machine. Smoke rained out of it as the evil energy was purified. The tank beneath began to fill it reached its maximum as Buu's spirit was still being cleansed."Now be reincarnated!" the spirit shifted to the planet Earth.

* * *

_Purifying Machine..._

The pod of Buu's energy however cracked the evil ki shifting out. The Saike Demon working the machine failed to notice it exploded his headphones breaking from the impact. His yellow eyes opened in shock noticing the fire of the goo. He grabbed a fire extinguisher aiming it at the pods of evil energy.

"Fuck I'm going to be fired!" he cursed as the compressed chemical agent dosed the smoke but more kept pouring out. The pods around also cracked and thousands of years of cruel life energy speed out in a large black cloud consuming the area."Shit I'm going to Hell for this I know it," he coughed the smog of evil energy filling his body.

* * *

"King Yemma I thank you for your services," Kibitokai phased away back to his Supreme world. While Yemma stamped out the book of the dead.

* * *

_Earth..._

Vegito meditated over a glacial lake in the north. He thought about the events that had happened over the course of the day and the years that have gone by. The world he had known was attacked many times before his time. He saw the deaths of Future Trunks and Son Goku at the Cell Games the remembrance striking him hard.

'_I could have helped back then Cell would be inferior to me even then,_' he thought watching the final Kamehameha struggle Cell being on the losing end of it. The world rejoiced at the event only for it to be ruined by Mister Satan. Vegito however saw no problem with it the fact that Chi-Chi and Bulma hated the paparazzi.

'_Chi-Chi, Bulma, I'm sorry but I know that Goku and Vegeta cared about you. I doubt that I would be able to be situated with both of you,_' he remembered collecting the Dragon Balls with Bulma as a child. His mind drifted forward to meeting with Chi-Chi and her father. King Piccolo's henchmen and then battling Piccolo Junior at the world tournament.

'_The kids may not care but what if they do?_' he questioned inwardly. Trunks battling Vegeta in the Gravity Room flowed into his mind. Goten's apprehensive attitude toward Goku at the Budokai Tenkaichi. Goku sitting with Gohan on the Sacred Planet of the Kais. His own battle with the Gohan replica inside Buu.

'_He may have been right,_' the fusion remembered every hardhearted word the facsimile said. Goku did abandon the teenager that was a fact but he believed it to be for the greater good. The fact that he tried to act tough in the face of interrogation was so that he didn't feel sorrow. Alone however he soon realized the merciless murder of the clone was against his nature and his words to him were false.

The water rippled as a golden light engulfed Vegito. His hair spiked up but his ki was no higher than that of a deer in the forest. Deep within him he had the feeling that Buu was only the beginning of things to come. His Super Saiyan aura ripped apart the water as he left his meditative pose. The glaciers on the edge of the water crumbled crashing to the water below as a fiery kiai was fired from his core.

'_No that can't be!_' the untied rivals realized an overly familiar ki hitting his senses. He looked to his right a figure was floating over the water a wispy veil of white energy surrounding him."Grandpa Gohan? he asked watching as the living dead traveled closer to him.

* * *

The Saike Demon was mutating into a blob of blubbery fat. His face was filling up with fat his eyes changing to yellow slits. His five fingered hand morphed to a three prongs hand with his index and middle finger merging into one finger his other two fingers doing the same.

His stomach suddenly bulged out pits forming above his naval. He shook in pain as the overwhelming dark energy grew inside his body. The red skin that covered his body transformed into a sickly yellow as his clothing burst from his body. Pain struck inside his has his last cry came from his mouth.

Several Saike Ogres rushed down from the Check-In Station witnessing the beast first hand. They were awestruck at the towering creature watching as its hands clapped like thunder. A giggle escaped its mouth as a jellybean-like object rose from the ground. Two of them were killed by the sphere collapsing to the ground in pancake-like forms.

"Janemba! Janemba!" it clapped the rest of the investigation party were turned into dust their bodies shifting into a goo that began to consume the Check-In Station.

* * *

"What is this?" Yemma coughed looked around as the yellow goo began to form around the area."Someone inform the Kais or the Kaioshin!" he ordered in a roar. The desk he had flipped over as the beast hopped atop the now encased building.

"Janemba!" it clapped the clouds around the station turning into gumballs. He giggled some gibberish junk before clapping the stones breaking through the yellow barrier to Hell.

"What is that even possible the Kaioshin assured me that the level of clouds were impenetrable?!" the ogre slammed his hand on the desk looking as the wisp in front of him as they regained their composition.

"King Yemma sir they residents of the underworld are spilling out into the living world!" one of the smaller Saike Demons came in with a pant."Some of the heavenly residents have also left but not on their own volition it was like they were sucked out of paradise," the assistant cried out desperately.

"Just as I thought, can we get contact with the Kaioshin?" the red judge yelled to an assistant. He saw how desperately the worker was trying to get contact however it fail."Damn it all where is Vegito or Pikkon?" he screamed in anger.

"King Yemma they aren't contactable," a blue Saike Demon answered in a scared tone. He hurried over to the window touching the gumball that surrounded the area."Not much can get out of this repulsive mess," he sighed fogging up the glass.

"I understand but what does it take to get help around here!" the desk suddenly cracked. The judge of souls realized that hundreds of spirits that kept their bodies were spilling into the real world to wreak havoc upon the unknowing masses."The Earthlings better by ready because Hell is about to roam on the Earth," he gulped.

* * *

_Mount Pouzu..._

Chi-Chi was cooking for her son upset that young Goten was stuck with the reincarnated Demon King. Her eighteen year old son finished his homework awaiting the meal.

"Gohan what do you think I should do?" the humble woman asked mixing something in a sauce pan."I mean Vegito gave you the Potara's but would it be right to leave Goten and you without parents?" rice boiled over in a pot on the stove top.

"Well mom you should do what you think is right," he laughed looking at the nighttime sky out of the window. His torn blue undershirt was the only thing on his torso the orange top lying on the couch beside him."I mean he did what was necessary to stop Buu and he should be regarded as a hero but I'm not sure I could throw away the fact dad is gone for good. Not even the Dragon Balls could separate him," he frowned a sigh escaping his mouth.

"I know," she began, the fish fillets sizzling in the lemon juice in the pot. She had worried that Bulma would be the base having the primary control after the fusion."I'm stronger in terms of attacking power level but she's way smarter than most of the people living here on Earth," the raven haired woman ran over to a pan of rice balls."I'm just afraid that the fusion would favor her," the table was filled with food in a few seconds.

"I highly doubt that your intellect and power should counteract the other. Maybe your power could make it easier for the fusion to think," the Saiyan responded."Bulma has a good enough heart so the fusion should be a perfect mix like Vegito. The Potara's actually come down to the power of your spirit not your raw battle power. If that was the case Vegito would be a Gogeta because dad had access to a superior form," the Mystic added on digging in to the meal.

"You could be right thanks son that really helps," Chi-Chi laughed sitting down chopsticks in hand.

"Wait that's-Mom stay here!" Gohan rushed off from the table his base power rising.

* * *

_Kami's Palace.._

"Listen enter the Time Chamber now get done you still have a few hours left get ready for a battle when you exit," Piccolo snarled at the two boys.

"Yeah right like you can boss us around Buu's gone," Trunks said matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms refusing to move.

"Do it now their is something very wrong going!" he roared sending the boys scurrying toward the chamber of mystery.'_Cell's back which isn't good. Hopefully I can hold him off enough to give the boys a fighting chance without fusion,_' he thought flying off of the lookout a stunned Dende and Popo looking on.

"Dende you should go inside the palace it will be safer," the black genie said the dark night not effecting the twilight on the lookout.

"Right if I die so do the Dragon Balls," he scurried quickly into the safety of the palace knowing full and well the consequences of his death.

* * *

Satan City...

Gohan landed the darkened streets lighting up by the street post. He sensed an energy from over ten years ago one that he needed to stop. His eyes turned locking onto the signature. He cracked his neck the three forms making their way out of the darkness.

"Frieza, Cooler, Cold," Gohan looked at them with a fierce look in his eyes.

"What is this a mere commoner knows my name?" Frieza bowed. His father and brother grinned knowing that this wasn't just a humble meeting of two people.

"I may not look like it but I fought you several years ago on Namek," Gohan crouched into the stance his father took before going into battle.

"You're that brat and today I'll kill you like I should have then!" he blasted off connecting with a fierce kick to the demi-Saiyan's left cheek his head turning not a single inch."What?! No one was able to stop my kick at this state except for that monkey on Namek," the Arcosian hissed.

"You stopped Frieza but can you stop all of us?!" Cooler morphed to the fifth state Cold bulking up to his birthed form.

"This is going to be fun," the usually pacifistic half-breed ginned wanting to test his Mystic state.

* * *

_And scene. There you go the Janemba Saga has begun. Hope it isn't too overbearing please if you liked it leave a review if you didn't oh well everyone has an opinion and I respect those a lot. Feedback is highly appreciated._

_-Herodan3_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hell on Earth_**

* * *

_Satan City..._

The half-breed cracked his neck his power level gently flowing up to his power level when he battled Cell. Cold's energy in his reduced form was just at his father's level when he was battling Frieza on Namek strong if it was maybe ten years prior. Cooler was equal to that in his fifth form the bony armor adding some defensive ability. Frieza hadn't change well at least not the he knew off.

'Crash!' windows exploded outward as the tyrant blasted off of the ground once more. The repaired city was going to be torn apart yet again but by an already dead being. His fiery assault of punches and kicks were blocked with ease and grace Gohan flipping back to form separation.

"Move little brother he's mine!" Cooler arrogantly flew past Frieza his bony forearm blade colliding with Gohan's forearm."Well for a monkey you do have a high energy level," he landed back trying to test the waters unable to sense the gap in ki.

"Cooler you are just as twisted as your brother I doubt you'd leave peacefully," Gohan commented looking at Cold who was gathering ki."Cold I know what you're planning it won't work not on me but go ahead and try," his pupils locked onto the monarch the energy ball gathering atop his finger growing.

"Obviously you doubt my power!" he floated into the air the ball expanding into the size of a Capsule house and then the size of a skyscraper. The Death Ball was powerful more so than the one Frieza used on Namek and definitely larger than Cooler's Supernova.

"No I don't doubt your ki, I know my own," he assured a ball of energy forming in his hand. Cold's irritated face contorted after he snarled this wasn't going to end well for the reformed city.

"Die!" he launched the sphere down watching as Gohan held up his right hand.

* * *

_In Hell..._

Janemba clapped like an infant child. The blubbery yellow mass was unmoved his dimension altering powers changing the environment. Hell's greatest inmates or at lest those who stayed looked at the child-like imp with malicious intent willing to kill the beast for disrupting their rather serene time in Hell.

"Enough," a stern voice came from above. The golden layer of clouds blew apart the warrior descending in full splendor. A turban-like hat was placed atop his green head the visible square ear holes half covered. A weighted jacket was clipped to his waist by a thick golden belt his red eyes locking on to the mass."You act innocent but you're deadly," Pikkon's voice echoed in the cold chasm the petty crooks scurrying for their new lives.

"Janem-pa," the creature wondered his face looking like a dumb child's.

"I didn't get here to play you idiot my job is to finish you off," the green alien dashed forward his elbow striking the blubbery mass that was Jenemba's chin. It had no effect not even budging the mass of fat and evil."Hyper Tornado!" he spun around like a cyclone his body being surrounded by dust. He floated closer to the creature but he was stopped on a dime."Darn it this is bad," he grit trying to free himself.

"Janemba!" the warrior was set flying into the air. He smashed into one of the jellybeans floating around the air. He fell a spinning kick crashing into his back burying him into the frozen floor of hell. The yellow hand reached down lifting him up closing his hands around the body once more."Janemba, Janemba!" he clapped crushing Pikkon with every close of the hand.

'Phoom!' a portal appeared over top of Pikkon a fist slamming into him and crushing him into the ground. His knees quaked as he stood up the towering blob before him an even greater challenge than he had predicted.

'Crackoom!' a kick crashed into his ribs sending him flying through and iron tree. A spike had impaled his shoulder a blood trail flowing out. For the first time in over two millennium he had felt the warmth of blood on his skin. His living dead body lost a great deal of endurance.

'_I need some offense but this blob is insufferable,_' he hissed to himself unable to land anything."Listen here you monster I'm not done yet!" he flew at high speed delivering a punch between the beast's eyes. A boom of air happened afterward teetering the huge mass.

'Zip,' a punch warped through a portal slamming him into another fist from another portal.

'Cracck!' a punch split the ground as he was hit with it knocking him away with thunderous force. He looked up only for another portal to open a kick connecting with his chin throwing him into the Bloody Pond.

* * *

Gohan stood in the raging flame unscathed by the attack. The area around him however wasn't so lucky buildings were broken to bits cars crisped and streets destroyed. Cold was floating above in awe, the monkey had not only taken the brunt of the blast but also stopped its planet busting power.

'Pzzt,' a pencil thin beam of energy fired toward Gohan's heat a desperate ploy by a desperate alien. In a millisecond it was sent into the air flying out of the atmosphere without as much as a scratch.

"Shit he blocked it," Cooler's muffled voice let out. His finger had charged another beam but the failure of the first wasn't something that Cooler wanted to risk. His aura flared as the fifth form bulked up even more combining the two realms of power."You may have stopped my attack but that was only one percent of my power," he laughed the ground beneath him shattering like glass.

"Oh joy this is going to work out well," Frieza sneered he disliked his brother almost as much as those stinking Saiyan monkeys."Let's see what you can do brother," he taunted his older sibling.

"Frieza stop this instant you should be ashamed I don't see you doing anything to this repulsive ape," Cold spat his favor now off of the younger Arcosian."I'm going to stain this world with your blood monkey!" Cold's armor exploded his body changing directly into the birthed form of the Frost Demons.

'Zoom,' Cold and Cooler darted forward from either side. Gohan closed his eyes focusing solely on their energies. His left foot shot up into Cold's abdomen rupturing the bio-gem housed their and knocking away the monarch. His right elbow jutted back destroying the bony plated mask the covered Cooler's mouth blasting him into a building.

"That only leaves you Frieza," Gohan smiled."As I child I feared the monster hiding under my bed. I feared the fact that their was a supposedly omnipotent demon ruling the universe. I thought myself as a hopeless heir to my father's legacy," he appeared before Frieza his face illuminated by the pale moonlight of the night."I was afraid of you and what you could do to me." he revealed.

"Now however I see you as paranoid child scared much like I was of an opponent stronger than yourself," his hand was pulled back."Now you are faced with what you fear and can't help but watch as those you cared about were hurt," ki illuminated the area as his aura shone to life."And now I end it!" he threw a right cross sending Frieza flying into the recovering King Cold knocking him.

'Crash!' Cooler tried desperately to strike Gohan only to be thrown through the windshield of a parked car. The Saiyan looked judgmentally at the loathsome family their faces covered with fear. The same face he had as Piccolo died to Nappa, and his father to Cell.

"Go," his voice was stern."You heard me Frieza leave before you are hurt even more!" he barked watching as the monarchs retreated into the might sky painful grunts escaping their mouths.'_Now what's going on here?_' he thought sensing energies in the distance fighting.

* * *

_Near the Lookout..._

Piccolo's face was shocked at the sight. He saw the one thing he truly didn't want to see: Cell. The chimera had broken out of Hell and was starting new rampage.

"Hello there Piccolo it's been what seven years?" the mutant grinned. The casual nature that Cell inherited from his Arcosian DNA was evident in his mannerisms. His crossed arms were symbolic of Vegeta and his carefree expression that of Goku. He looked just as threatening now as he did back then."Well shall we begin?" his voice was cold and calculating.

"Its been a long time since then Cell, I'm ready," he booming tone never changed. He was tired from the defeat of Buu that had happened only hours ago but there was enough in his tank to give Cell a reasonable fight.

'Zip,' Cell transmitted behind him a chop flying over his duck. Spinning the Namekian drove his elbow into Cell's abdomen before turning and precisely chopping his left shoulder. The brown shoe on his foot was pushed against the chimera's 'perfect' face sending him sprawling after impact.

"Very good Piccolo but try not to be so predictable," a chop caught the back of his neck the afterimage before him fading away. He was pushed down onto Cell's knee doubling him over in intense pain. When the joint moved from under him an ax fist to the back of the head sent him crashing into the tress below."It has been a long time but you are far too weak to be challenging," the spotted bio-android laughed.

""Explosive Demon Wave!" a yellow ball flew up and collided with Cell's stomach blasting back the perfect life form. From the cloud dozens of ki bullets surrounded the creation expanding out ward into medium sized Ki blast spinning around him."You may know my techniques but this one is all new...Hellzone Light Grenade!" the balls exploded into energy beams constantly striking the bio-android. A final part was closing in and exploding.

'Vvvt,' the humming sound of the Android Barrier lowered Piccolo's mood. Cell took the brunt from only a few seconds the shield taking the rest of the impact. A sigh escaped the Namek's mouth as the field burst the being inside grinning wildly.

"Certainly an infallible technique if you can't preform a shielding attack," the green insectoid stated as Piccolo growled."Now Piccolo I'd rather fight you without the weights that way I'll crush your full power," he grinned again, as the Namek hurled his weighted cape and turban.

'Zip,' simultaneously they vanished. Sonic claps shot from around them as their fist met in the exchange. The winds gusted as they kept at it neither losing or gaining ground. A slip up by the perfect being let his open and he knew it Piccolo's leg being charged with energy and being buried in his midsection.

'Boom!' the air burst as Cell was kicked toward the ground Piccolo staring down his aura coming to life. He darted down pressing on the advantage his fist landing heavily in the torso of the perfect being. His moccasins constantly were driving into the side of the mutant's head. An overhead chop launched the spotted DNA mixture into the ground with massive force.

'Bip,' the chimera vanished. Piccolo before he could react a rebound of punches were driven into his lower back going brute force wasn't that bright of an idea. A forearm rebounded off of the slug-like alien's head a blood trail following. Without hesitation Cell threw him face first into the ground a crater forming beneath his body.

"What Piccolo you can't be running out of energy already?" he pouted looking as the Namek slowly reached his feet."Ah, yes fight weakling that makes my victory greater," a grin came across the heinous creature's face the wounded still trying.

"You of all people Cell should know that power doesn't determine the outcome of fight alone," a suddenly jolt of light radiated around Piccolo."You fail to realize that though I haven't shown it, on King Kai's planet I analyzed his technique and believe I have mastered it," the aura turned red."And you thought I haven't changed...Kaioken times two!" he blasted off Cell being blown away with a fiery punch.

"Smart unfortunately I realize that your body isn't used to it," Cell blasted Piccolo in the chest with a kiai his body falling in heap."Even a simple times two was too much for you to bear your power has grown too great. Now you die!" a spiraling disk spun above the insectoid's finger.

"Kienzan!" he was bisected a disk ripping through his torso. Behind him a fighter wearing an orange dogi top and khaki panted floated his black hair whipping in the wind."Here Piccolo its a Senzu Bean," he hurled over to the Namekian a smile on his face.

"Clever Krillin but that attack was futile," Cell transmitted behind him. Nervousness was absent from his face in fact he seemed more relaxed than anything else. The insectoid pulled back his hand ready to split Krillin like a watermelon but the monk's voice stopped him.

"You know what Cell if this was seven years ago it would have been," he started turning toward the creature that had absorbed his wife years ago."But a lot has happened it the past few years including something called fusion-" he stopped an aura sound spinning behind Cell sending chills down the bio-android's spin."Meet Gotenks," he laughed.

"So you're Cell," the pint-sized Super Saiyan wonder looking at the tall being."From all the talk Gohan gave about you you don't seem that tough," the fusion beamed."But if you want to fight someone fight me Mister Piccolo's been through a lot," a fist pushed Cell forward.

"Krillin why did you get them from the time chamber?" the recovered Piccolo asked. He was perplexed as to the cause of interrupting their training.

"You needed help," he grinned as Gotenks knocked around Cell with a spinning kick.

"I didn't need this kind of help its too much for Cell to handle," the warrior's pride in Piccolo welled up."But I do thank you for it I would have died if he fired off that Kienzan," the Namek sighed.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" the heroes of Earth turned to see dozens upon dozens of little Gotenks heading toward Cell detonating as they touched him. Effective as it was Cell could restore his form like Buu the attack was worthless."Finish Kamehameha!" an energy beam filled the area where Cell was every spiritual ounce of his body being destroyed ending the threat.

"That's a new one," Krillin smiled looking at their success."I would have never guessed that they could beat Cell," the human remembered the good old days when they weren't fighting planet busters.

"Yes but where did Gohan go I clearly sensed his ki," Piccolo searched for the prodigy. While over head Gotenks boasted.

"The mighty Gotenks wins again," he held up the victory sign. He danced much like the Great Saiyaman did in awkward poses."I'm the real Saiyaman!" he taunted rudely sticking out his tongue.

'_Piccolo,_' the fused voice of Vegito filled the Namek's mind.

'_What is it?_' the green alien asked in wonder.

'_You see there is a monster in Other World and Gohan and I are heading there to fight him,_' the fusion laughed.

'_I needed to know this why?_' he was secretly glad Gohan was okay.

'_Because we had to leave Broly and you guys need to fight him I think Babidi messed with his head,_' he answered smartly.

'_So a Majin Broly,_' Piccolo grunted realizing the battle ahead wasn't going to be easy.

'_Yep, okay good luck, we're here better get ready to fight,_' he laughed cutting the transmission.

"What's up?" Krillin wondered knowing the sickened look upon Piccolo's face. An uneasy feeling was in his stomach he just knew this wasn't going to end well at all.

"Get the boys we're on damage control against Broly," Piccolo flew off those last words sending chills down the monk's spin.

"It's always the big guys how come it wasn't a Saibamen or something," he sighed flying up to Gotenks."Get ready kids Broly's back," Krillin flew off followed by the fused child.

As they flew the sky began to warp. Clouds turned to solid jellybean-like bodies Janemba's power was reaching into the living realm and altering it. The heroes realized this but Broly seemed like the more reasonable choice considering that the planet's existence was hanging on his whim at the moment.

* * *

Yikes this chapter was short. Hopefully the next one makes up for it.

~Herodan

Thanks for all of the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ultimate_****_ Threat_**

* * *

Gohan looked at Hell or what remained of if. Off in the distance he could make out the form of a fat gelatinous mass. The demi-Saiyan also saw the fighter battling it being thrashed about like a rag doll.

"Don't worry son," Vegito looked as Pikkon was thrown to the ground."You can stop him. You did well against Buu and I think he cheated you so this demon is all yours," he tried to hold back his Saiyan urges to fight the monster knowing that he was far above it in terms of everything.

"All right thanks Vegito. I normally wouldn't fight someone like this but he's threatening the universe," in a white flash Gohan vanished his ki rising as he flew away.'_He can't absorb anyone this is going to be me against him without cheap tactics,_' the teenage warrior smiled now only a dozen yards from the behemoth.

'Wom!' a portal opened his massive fist heading toward Pikkon. The blue shirted warrior phased in front of the blow holding it off with only mild difficulty.

"Now you're going to fight me big guy," Gohan pushed back sending the fist through the portal and crashing into the mass. The giant jellybeans began to fall from the sky coming down around Gohan."This is going to end well," he heard the ground quaking beneath his feet.

"Janemba!" he dashed into the pile of rocks sending Gohan into the air. The young hero regained his bearing blocking the massive punch aimed toward him. He saw sweat beginning to form on the brow of the mutated Saike Demon his strength was failing."Janemba! Janemba!" ki blast fired out of the pores on his chest connecting with Gohan and sending him tumbling back.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought maybe Kamehameha could do this nice and easy,_' he pulled his hands to the side."Ka!" blue sparks spun around into a ball between his cuffed hands."Me!" the sphere grew more light particles coming off."Ha!" the son of Goku screamed the orb doubling in size."Me!" the attack was nearly ready to tear into the fat beast.

"HA!" he fired a wide azure colored beam shooting out. It tore trough the skies of Hell aim for the middle of the behemoth.

"HA!" it was like an echo a mini Gohan appearing in front of Janemba and firing the same blast. They collided meeting in the middle. They stalemated blowing up and halting the progress of either.

'_He's smarter than I realize but I need to stop holding back there isn't anyone to hurt here_,' he realized his inhibition was halting him from letting it all go so to speak."Rah!" his ki spiked going just above Super Saiyan Three in power still roughly eighty five percent of his power."

'Zip,' away he went his fist appearing inches away from this Janemba's face enough force to knock over the brute. A ki blast spun in his hand firing out in a white flash exploding against the still falling demon. An explosion followed sending debris high into the air as Vegito watched on analyzing the fight.

"Janemba!" the beast clapped his dimwitted mind at work. It was like he accepted the challenge the Saiyan posed like it was nothing more than a game."Janemba!" a huge ray of light fired out of his mouth headed towards Gohan. A portal also opened behind the Mystic Saiyan putting him in a hard place.

"Nope," he flew up at high speed the beam blowing through the portal and slamming into the fat being's face knocking him back over. The son of Goku took advantage flying high into the air energy gathering into his fist."It ends now!" he dashed down fist burying into the broad head of the monstrosity.

The force sent his head crumbling in ward his whole torso seemingly swallowed by his stomach. Tentacle-like appendages spilled out wriggling like snakes. The sitting position Janemba had keeled over his feet thrashing in the air. The appendages kept wriggling around then something happened.

* * *

_Northern Mountains..._

Babidi floated next to his latest minion. The Super Saiyan had the calligraphic 'M' seared into his forehead like Vegeta had but the single minded mission the Saiyan had made him easy to control. The village below was flattened to nothing causing the wizard great glee.

"Hey Babidi!" the arrogant snicker of a child came."You tired of having bubble gum as a minion so you went with a Saiyan smart," it was a fused voice. The night had turned into day by now but the rising sun was still enough to hide their identity."Wizard I want some candy so once I beat this Broly guy you can whip it up for me," his laughing stopped."Prepare yourself for the might of the Buu Slayer, Gotenks!" a golden light ensnared the shadow lighting it up in Super Saiyan swagger.

"You again," the gravely tone of the wizard rang."You could not beat my Majin Buu so you'll learn soon enough that my Broly has gone beyond Buu in power," the possessed Saiyan grinned beside his master as Gotenks floated across from them.

"Gotenks face Broly we'll take out Babidi," Piccolo assured knowing that Broly was stronger now more than ever. He had faith in the fusion as they had ten minutes left to beat the monster jut enough. The Namek flew forward his hand held back.

"Broly if you'd please," he grinned as the minion vanished from his side. Piccolo was punched into the side of the mountain pain wrenching his entire body. He was ripped from the rock face and slammed to the ground his shock greater than his pain."Fools now Broly kill the child," he got a grunt as a response before the Saiyan blasted toward the super Saiyan Gotenks.

'Boom,' his fist met Gotenks' equally matching him. The two Saiyans went into a high speed clash their arms and legs blocking the others blows. The greater the force to two output the more awe-inspiring it was. The united children managed to knock away Broly his head getting kicked.

"I don't know why they're so afraid of you Broly to me you seem pretty weak," Gotenks taunted flying forward and connecting with a right handed chop."Volley Ball Fist!" the brute's chin was flung upward with his body flying into the air."Dynamite Punch!" he rolled through the air ki gathering in his right hand Mister Satan's patented attack connecting with the force of a bomb.

'Boom!' the aftershock of the Dynamite Punch exploded sending the legend away even further.

"And another one loses to the spectacular Gotenks," he laughed arrogantly stick his nose up. After a few mocking poses he stuck his tongue out."Bllt, Legendary Smegendary the true legend is Gotenks," he spat harshly his aura flaring around him.

"Broly power up," Babidi laughed as the sky illuminated with his golden ki. He ascended beyond Super Saiyan onto the next stage."Kill them now!" Gotenks was blind sided his face smashed in by a powerful boot. He was turned inside out with a clothesline.

"What was the name of that bus that just hit me," the fusion giggled delirious from the impact. A green blast was held in front of his stomach Broly grinning like a possessed man, ironically he was a possessed man."What oh I wish Kakarota or Vegeroot, whatever his name was here," Gotenks was blown away Broly's face showing shock.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed as the fused boy's recovered from the explosion. Broly began to bulk his Super Saiyan Two aura vanishing and being overwhelmed with a sickening green. Broly's Super Saiyan muscles burst as the form took hold following the different path that only he had access to."KAKAROT!" he continued to scream as energy welled beneath his skin.

"Broly what are you doing?" Babidi asked realizing that the Saiyan's conscience was starting to return."Destroy that dope!" the pipsqueak wizard hissed Broly snapping his head up as he exploded into his ultimate form.

"Lord Babidi I'll stain this planet with his blood," the Legendary Super Saiyan laughed his bulky form shifting away.

* * *

The mass began to squish into a more compact form. Two long horns formed a green hue as the rest formed beneath them. Plate-like chest armor covered his shoulder and upper part of his torso. Two lanky arms fell at his side armor appearing around his wrist and ankles. Finally a muscular tail hung down off of his back falling to the ground as light purple and red filled the skin and armor.

'_He's transformed be careful Gohan his ki spiked,_' Vegito notice Gohan's ki remained barely above the Super Saiyan Three tier of power.'_Interesting to say the least_,' he smiled as Gohan swiftly changed stance his battle stance now matching Piccolo's with influences of Goku's.

Janemba shot forth his fist pulled back. He threw it forward Gohan avoiding and trading a swift blow to his midsection. A planted heel kick came crashing into the demi-Saiyan's cheek knocking him away. The teen flipped using his hands reaching his feet ready to continue.

'Snap,' the radiating sound of the demon's fist meeting the eldest son of Goku's forearm block. It seemingly was a stalemate neither using their full power but trying to get a hint of their oppositions energy. They split staring at each other once more.

"I didn't expect that from you," the spiky-haired warrior smiled complementing his foe. He was analyzing the movements and soon realized that the warrior was suing the same movements as Buu.'_He's Buu's evil energy mixed with others. The Soul Purifying Machine must have malfunctioned and Buu's evil energy was the closest to the host body,_' he realized his body bracing.

'Phfft,' the creature broke into tiny blocks fading away. his left and right hands slammed into the side of Gohan's head. The onyx eyed wonder was kicked in the back of the head falling on his face. More cubes split off of the body a hand grabbing Gohan and kicking him to was the Bloody Pond. He fell in a splash of the red liquid flying into the air.

'_Shake it off Gohan,_' the teen spat to himself trying to move but the lake had froze over. His aura wasn't help the liquid was stuck in time rather than iced over.

The demon stepped closer to the pond of bloody liquid. Looking down he picked up a club of some sort transforming it into a sword that gleamed with malice. The pond lifted into the air. A grin etched its way across the cruel creatures face as he pulled back the blade.

'Schling,' the blade cut through the air hundreds of glass-like blade coming afterward. The shot forward ripping away the pond from around Gohan leaving him in a cone of the fluid his struggling continuing. A laugh broke through the silence Janemba holding his head back the sword tightly grasped in his right hand.

'Slursh!' a solid slash of ki shot forward from the blade toward Gohan, the Mystic struggling. His aura finally split the water blasting back the thin wave of ki his face turned serious. The Saiyan shot a death glare phasing away.

Janemba was blown through the area his feet dragging after the impact. Before he was completely stopped a kick smashed hard against the back of his head a forearm almost simultaneously plowing into his stomach. The half-breed fired a blast of ki however the evil demon warped away like he had before.

'_There!_' a ki blast exploded between the blocks forming behind Gohan. The demi-Saiyan detonated it blowing the brick away Jenemba's body falling to the ground in front of him. A boot collided with the creature's chin as he got up flying into the air where he could regain his bearings.

'_I'm very impressed in only a day or so his battle sense had came back to him,_' the fused hero grinned watching as they engaged in a an all out clash.'_Janemba has been using more of his power and Gohan has only gone up a little. Hopefully he can pull through,_' the union wondered as the sonic waves continued to fire off from the battle.

* * *

Gotenks was doubled over a blood spit firing from his mouth. The Legendary Super Saiyan was overbearing now had he not been under Babidi's control the fusion would have creamed him but now the Super Saiyan form wasn't enough. A forearm hit hard against his chest knocking him over into a mountain side.

"I'll show you Broly!" the fusion blasted away the area around him."You may be Legendary but I'm truly Extraordinary," he held up the middle finger going into a charging stance. The hair atop his head light up neon yellow as he began to scream."AHHHH!" the yelled perplexed Broly.

"This is going further beyond than even Super Saiyan Two!" he continued the power he generated burning off in bio-electrical discharge."AHHHHH!" the child continued the hair atop his head growing out the blinding light keeping the Legendary Super Saiyan at bay.

"Wait how much longer does he ave left with the fusion," the Namek tried to remember how long it had been. Super Saiyan Three was needed in this situation sadly. Gotenks needed only a few moments but the fusion might not have that much time left.

'Badoom!' the Legendary Saiyan was blasted away with a powerful right hand punch. Before he recovered two boots knocked into his back arching it. A forearm to his vulnerable head slammed him into the ground an explosion following from the blast.

"Nah, Nah, Nah," he taunted acting like he was crying. His tongue stuck out his aura sparkling."Now Broly prepare for the ultimate attack of the greatest warrior ever!" he pulled back his hands."Victory-" a light emanated from their body it was over their time was up.

"Kamehameha!" their voices were still in sync but the two beams were substantially weaker than their fused counterpart. The tow beams exploded upon impact not necessarily as powerful as it could have been.

"Uh Trunks why can I see you?" the younger of the two half-breeds asked looking at his partner. In the pit of his stomach there was feeling that he hated."Crap we un-fused!" he cried out in desperation.

"Yeah Goten we should get back to that," he gulped seeing Broly lift up from the ground angry."That's Broly we're going to die," he gulped the Legend hissing angrily at the young Super Saiyans.

'Zrrr,' a green orb went between the two exploding out and sending them flying opposite the other. A knee buried into Trunks' chin sending him flying into the air falling down into a clothesline. Goten was next the Legendary Saiyan fading away and delivering a boot to the chin blood spilling out of the kid's mouth.

"Die! Kakarot!" a sphere was held into the boy's chest sending him to the ground in a green explosion. The forest below was flattened by the brutal Saiyan the trees sent flying dozens of yards away."Ha ha, burn!" he busted out into laughter.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo blasted the warrior causing him to turn around in rage."You may be stronger than me but I'm not going to give up without a fight!" Piccolo's aura burned around him his face stoic as ever.

"Kill the Namek Broly," Babidi demanded his until his head was blow off Piccolo's hand extended.

"I going to do that sooner or later that pest couldn't order me around forever," the Majin laughed manically."Now you, pathetic worm ready to die?" he was ready to dash forward.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" he dashed right into the attack a huge cloud of smoke following. Piccolo flew back firing off a barrage of ki blast trying to keep the Majin monster at bay."Masenko-" he was grabbed around the throat the monstrous hand reaching fully around.

Broly let go only to wrapped his hand around Piccolo's face. He flew down toward the ground and Omega Blaster forming in his palm. Piccolo crashed into the ground his glassed over eyes fixated on the green blast aimed toward his body. He was helpless the great Demon King was going to fall today dying to protect his rival's children for the second time.

'Whoom!' the area was consumed in a green explosion. Trees on the edge of the radius were evaporated the Majin's power flowing through the planet. A laugh was heard from the epicenter his tone maniacal. The Legendary Saiyan had done it ended the lives of his adversaries.

'Scheerz,' the sound of a field of ki came as the light died down. Standing his clothes ripped and torn was Goten sparks of bio-electricity flying round him. Something deep within him snapped rising to the surface in the form of rage. His golden aura died down but he still wasn't enough.

"Broly you're time is up," tears rolled down his face. He believed that his energy field was too late to save those he cared about. The ground burst underneath the boy as he darted forward fist cocked back. The overconfident Saiyan smiled at the young Super Saiyan Two's attempt to harm him.

'Dooom!' an energy blast exploded as the punch connected blowing Broly away from the sheer impact. Had the boy done it himself landing a powerful blow strong enough to daze the warrior.

"Yes, I like it when my prey struggles," Broly pushed back Goten with his palm. Consumed by his rage the boy kept pushing forward. His tiny fist bounced off the monster's chest not harming him. Spinning his boot smacked against the back of Broly's head sending him lurching forward."That's the spirit!" he grabbed the child's head and threw him through a tree leaving him in his base form unconscious on the floor.

"Kienzan!" the blade spun against the back of the Majin's head the spell not breaking even after Babidi's death. The skin finally broke but the blades spinning speed had been reduced by half."Kamehameha!" the blue beam pushed the disk further into Broly's neck but it broke the beam too strong. An explosion ensued blowing the Legendary warrior forward.

Krillin phased away force feeding Goten a Senzu bean before flying toward Trunks. He was punched in the side of the head the Saiyan had caught up to him. The green bean however fell down into Trunks' mouth falling down his throat its effects still activated. The monk fell onto his back his job done or so he hoped.

'_Goten we need to fuse, Krillin can't hold him off forever_,' Trunks flashed to Super Saiyan dashing over to his fusing partner.

'_Right,_' he too returned to his Super Saiyan form. He readied his power matching that of his rival.

"FU-" the first incantation and the hand motions. They stepped over their arms moving out opposite mirroring the other. Krillin was punched in the stomach his body doubling over.

"SION!" the moved closer arms windmilling. This was their last shot the Legendary Super Saiyan seemed unstoppable while under the Majin influence. Krillin was hurled into the ground attention turning toward the boys. Fear welled in their stomachs but they needed ot form the full-blooded fusion of Gotenks it was a trump card they needed to use.

"HAA!" their fingers met blowing Broly back. Lightning struck the ground where the fusion would be standing long locks of hair flowing out.

"You've hurt enough people Broly," the union said as the light began to fade."I'm not going to play around too much I know you're dangerous," he grinned."But prepare to once more face the Super Awesome Mighty and Handsome Gotenks!" the child fusion flared his aura ready ot battle his long Super Saiyan Three hair flowing behind him.

* * *

_So there you go the Saga continues. Hope you like Happy early Holidays and thanks for reading._


End file.
